J'ai besoin de toi
by BabyGeekette
Summary: Quand le geek ouvre la porte de sa chambre et que c'est la fille qui vient le voir, il s'attend pas a ça. Lemon Fille/Geek


**Coucou ,**

**Lecteurs voici ma première (alléluia) fiction remplie d'amour *,* et de sexe (je viole des âmes dont la votre, gnyahahahah! ) entre la Fille et le Geek, pour moi chaque personnage a son propre corps (musclé, frêle...) et ils existent en chair et en os ^^.**

**J'espère assouvir tout vos besoins mes petits ;), je prends tout commentaire instructif, je ne mords pas -no stress- !**

**M par sécurité**

**Et je la dédie a ma Bibi Panda *w*(qui va se reconnaître)**

**Ps:je m'excuse d 'avoir violé l'âme de ma sœur, qui me regarde plus comme avant x)**

**Disclaimer :Tous les personnages principaux sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet :)**

J'ai besoin de toi

Dans une des 7 chambres occupées ,se trouvait le Geek qui jouait aux jeux vidéo .

Quelqu'un frappa doucement, le Geek ouvrit et laissa entrer la Fille, qui l'embrassa de suite.

La Fille se retira et regarda le geek avec un regard attendri.

-Qu...oi...,bafouilla le Geek surprit par le baiser de son amie.

-Tu me rejettes ...,dit-elle tristement en baissant le regard, déçue par la réaction du geek,- alors il ne m'aime pas- pensa la Fille.

Elle allait partir quand la main du Geek attrapa la sienne et la tira vers lui, il passa sa main dans ses long cheveux blonds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-J...Je..t'aime...,dit-elle au Geek.

La main de la Fille se baladant sur le visage du Geek, effleurant chaque partie de son visage si doux, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle aimait tant.

-Je...t'ai..., dit le Geek interrompu par le doigt de la blonde.

-Chut, souffla-t-elle au Geek.

La Fille prit les devants en enlaçant et embrassant fougueusement le Geek qui ne refusa pas ce baiser fougueux.

La Fille passa sa main sous le tee-shirt du Geek à qui elle arracha quelques frissons ,pour lui retirer complètement, interrompant ce baiser.

Le Geek fit de même avec le haut de la Fille, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa poitrine pulpeuse -Boobies- ,il resta en bug.

Elle retira son soutient gorge, voyant les yeux globuleux du geek devant sa poitrine et pris les mains du Geek pour les déposer sur ses seins. Le Geek sentit son membre raidir et décida de retirer son pantalon pour laisser qu'un mince tissus sur lui. Le Fille s'exécuta et retira son pantalon.

La température commença à monter et la Fille se baissa a la hauteur de son sexe, caressant sa bosse sur son caleçon et le retira.

La Fille pris en main son sexe et le mis dans sa bouche pour commencer a faire de léger va-et-viens, le Geek laissa un petit gémissement de plaisir sortir de sa bouche, elle continua ses va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide quand un liquide blanc sortit, elle l'avala et remonta au niveau des lèvres du Geek pour y déposer un baiser.

Le Geek poussa la Fille dans le lit, retira sa culotte et se mit en position pour laisser son sexe pénétrer en elle.

Il commença par de légers coups de rein de peur de lui faire mal, voyant qu'elle appréciait, les coups de reins se firent plus rapides et réguliers.

La Fille essaya de retenir ses cris de plaisir, lâchant un long soupir rauque.

Les coups de rein du Geek se firent de plus en plus rapides, la Fille se crispa de plaisir.

La Fille ne pu retenir son cri de plaisir, et un boum se fit entendre et quelqu'un cria.

- Putain, y en a qui aimeraient bien dormir ici !

Ce qui calma les deux jeunes qui après une heure de sport, enlacèrent leur corps brulants de plaisir.

Le Geek commençais à s'endormir et la fille fit de même.

Le lendemain le jeune Geek fut réveillé par une odeur de cookies (je l'ai mis!hommage a ma soeur^^), il se leva et pris des vêtements puis parti en direction de la cuisine .

L'ambiance était conviviale et bonne enfant le Panda riait avec la Fille, le Hippie parlait à un mur et le Patron se disputait avec Mathieu .

- Pourquoi vous vous disputez dès le matin? Demanda le Geek d'une voix triste.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Gamin ! Grogna le Patron en lançant un regard noir qui en disait long, le Geek baissa la tête pris par de soudains sanglots, la Fille accourut au près du jeune homme.

- Bravo, tu es fier de toi! Dit Mathieu énervé par le comportement de sa personnalité.

- Roohhh, c'est pas la mort, faites pas chier ! grogna le Patron qui sortit dehors pour fumer sa clope.

- Ça va aller? S'inquiéta la fille.

- Ou...oui...merci. Répondit le geek en reniflant.

La Fille n'aimait pas quand le Patron haussait le ton avec le Geek, il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Te laisse pas faire. Dit-elle

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi? Il me fait peur, et je peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer quand il me crie dessus... Dit-il avant d'être pris part de nouveaux sanglots.

La Fille pris le Geek dans ses bras pour le réconforter, elle ne supportait pas de voir celui qu'elle aime pleurer à cause du Patron

- Je vais finir par chialer à mon tour, putain...- pensa t-elle

- Manquait plus que ça... soupira Mathieu-maintenant la Fille s'y met- pensa-il.

- Faut pas pleurer gros ! Dit le Hippie au mur (oui il parle toujours a ce mur, il doit l'aimer x) ).

- Tu parle à un mur ! Dit Mathieu

- Et c'est reparti pour un tour... Déclara le Panda.

- Peace & love, gros. Dit le Hippie en direction de Mathieu.

- Pffff...Soupira Mathieu en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

A ce moment le Patron rentra de sa pause clope et découvrit la Fille dans les bras du Geek.

- Je comprend mieux , Mathieu m'a engueulé car il a cru que je baisait l'autre, mais c'était ce petit cachottier, j'en suis sûr. On a qu'à mettre les choses au clair. Chuchotta-t-il

- Hey gamin, j'peux t'parler un instant, je vais pas te bouffer ! Dit il de sa voix rauque.

- Vas-y. Dit Mathieu en poussant le Geek en direction du Patron

- Hé ! Dit le geek essayent de se débattre...

Le Patron le pris par la manche et sorti dehors avec lui.

- Tu m'as caché que tu t'était fait l'autre pouffiasse, gamin. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- De quoi ? Je te permet pas de la traiter ainsi ! Répondit le Geek énervé par l'insulte faite à son amante.

- Tu cache bien ton jeux, et je dis ce que je veux gamin ! Grogna le Patron surpris par le ton du geek.

- Je fais ce que je veux, nah ! Dit-il en tirant la langue

- Arrête d'être insolent ou je te la fais bouffer ta langue et répond moi ! Ma patience a des limites, gamin. Dit-il avec un sourire au coin

- Et qu'est-ce ça peut te faire si je sors avec elle ! Dit-il en lançant un regard noir au Patron

- Hé, déjà tu me parle mieux que ça, et un peu que ça me dérange, elle m'appartient ! Dit-il au Geek en le défiant du regard.

- Elle ne t'appartient pas, c'est pas une de tes prostituées ! Cria-t-il au Patron.

- T'en sais rien, gamin ! Dit-il avec un air fier.

- De quoi ? répondit le Geek horrifié.

- Elle en a fait des choses...avec moi gamin, oups elle te la pas dit. Dit il en ricanant a vous figer sur place de peur.

- Qu..quoi ! Répondit le Geek énervé, tu as osé la toucher !

- Et alors, tu vas me faire quoi gamin, un crachat dans la figure ? Laisse moi rire ! Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Je te laisse dans ta médiocrité. Soupira-t-il au Patron.

Le Geek rentra et n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, le Patron l'avait bien énervé et il voulait savoir la vérité au sujet de la fille.

- La Fille, je peux te parler ? Dit-il calmement.

- Oui, répondit-elle tout sourire.

Une fois à l'écart le Geek lui posa la question qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui poser.

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec le Patron, répond moi honnêtement ! Dit-il toujours aussi calme.

- Je...Oui..Déso... Dit-elle coupée par le Geek.

- C'est pas grave... Dit-il dégoûté par celle qu'il aimait.

Le Geek partit de la pièce, laissant la Fille plantée là.

La journée ce déroula dans le calme sans disputes, sans chansons, sans larmes...Trop calme pour Mathieu.

-Mais bon si je parle je fais m'en prendre plein la gueule- Pensa-t-il.

La Fille resta silencieuse et lança des regards noir au Patron qui en rit silencieusement, Le Geek c'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour jouer a L.O.L, le Panda écrivait une chanson, le Hippie se faisait un joint et Mathieu resta de marbre devant tant de silence, plongé dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

**Je suis méchante je vous laisse sur une fin sans fin x) et je vous lance un défis : à vous de m'écrire et imaginer la suite, je vais écrire la fin vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**J'espère avoir assouvi vos envies de sexe (héhé) , Kiss mes pandas roses 3 j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis, je prépare la prochaine fic !**

**Voici donc la fin ;)**

La fille se leva et parti en direction du Patron ,qui se leva a son tour en la voyant arriver vers lui .

- Patron, tu vas arrêter tes gamineries et tu vas t'excuser, le Geek t'avais rien demandé, je lui en aurais parlé ! Lui dit-elle en le prenant par le col de sa chemise, agressive et prête à tout pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime tant.

Le Patron s'exécuta sans rien dire, et parti en direction de la chambre du Geek.

- Comment ce fait-il que le Patron t'obéis, comme ça ? Demanda Mathieu les yeux ronds (comme un poison)

- C'est une longue histoire...répondit la Fille.

Le Patron ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière dérangeant le Geek qui grogna.

- Tu veux quoi ? Me voir chialer ? Demanda-t-il sur le point de s'énerver .

- Non, je viens...m'excu...m'excuser...pour tout à l'heure, je me suis mêlé de tes affaires et c'était pas à moi de te le dire mais à la Fille. Dit-il. J'ai honte, je m'excuse. -Jamais de la vie- Pensa-t-il.

- Si c'est une blague et bah c'est pas marrant. Répondit le Geek énervé.

- Non ! Dit le patron d'un ton ferme.

- Ah...bon ? Répondit le Geek, surpris.

- Ouep, gamin. Dit-il un avec sourire en coin.

- Je te pardonne... c'est pas si grave que ça quand j'y pense... Dit-il en souriant.

- Tant mieux, bon j'ai une vie gamin, à plus ! Dit-il en partant de la chambre du geek.

Le Geek avait bien réfléchis, il avait besoin d'elle et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement, ce qui est fait et fait...

La Fille vit le Patron revenir et se précipita devant lui en lui coupant la route.

- Alors ? Dit-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

- C'est bon, j'ai réglé le problème, tu vas me laisser maintenant ! Dit-il d'un ton froid et sadique, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne te retient pas. Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La Fille monta a la chambre du Geek.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir agis comme un débile..Dit-il timidement.

- C'est pas de ta faute mon amour. Dit-elle avec un regard a faire tomber tous les hommes de la Terre.

-Je t'aime ! Dit le geek.

La Fille n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit le Geek avait déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son amante.

Le baiser se transforma en une danse langoureuse de leurs langues, qu'ils durent interrompre par manque d'air.

La Fille décida d'en parler a Mathieu, le Geek accepta heureux et amoureux.

- Mathieu on a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Cria la Fille.

- J'entends très bien, tu n'es pas obligée de gueuler ! Dit Mathieu .

- Hihi, pardon ! Dit-elle en riant.

- Alors quelle bonne nouvelle as-tu à me dire, je t'écoute. Dit-il en se levant.

- Le Geek et moi, on s'aime et on sort ensemble. Dit-elle tout sourire.

- Aww c'est trop mignon. Dit le panda en chantant.

- Je suis heureux pour vous deux, mais pas de bébé! Dit mathieu .

- Promis. Dirent-ils en cœur.

- Peace & Love, gros. Dit le Hippie défoncé.

Le Patron avait tout entendu depuis sa chambre et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, la Fille lui appartenait et il n'allait pas la laisser partir

-Elle va regretter son choix- Pensa-t-il un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Le Geek et la Fille vécurent heureux et n'eurent aucun bébé a la demande de Mathieu et le Patron les laissa tranquilles.

**Voila la j'ai fini toute ma fic, j'ai hâte de voir vos fins à vous ! Kiss sur vos petite joues :***


End file.
